


another sunrise

by kalyri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: “Alex!  Hurry!”This shouldn't have happened... the world shouldn't be this way.But it is... and they have to learn to live with it.





	another sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl and its related content and characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> So... zombies... because I can't seem to stick with one idea for more than a day >.>

“Alex!  Hurry!” she yelled as she stood just outside the door to the building.  It was tall, and from the look of it—the damnable walkers wouldn’t be able to just claw their way through the walls or the doors.  The windows were boarded up, so it gave extra defense from the things climbing through when their undead minds figured out it was a way in.  But right now, there was currently a crowd of at least twenty of the things chasing after them.  Normally, the two would have been able to handle it with little trouble.  They were a good pair, knowing how to fight with their backs against the wall. Especially against creatures that only wanted one thing:  living flesh.  But they’d been set upon by a group and with little to no ammo to take out a horde, they’d set out to find somewhere safe to wait it out.  “Alex!” she yelled again as the brunette continued to shoot with her handgun and hit with her hunting axe.  She knew her sister could handle herself, but with her foot holding the door open, and a few of the walkers wandering towards her and around towards Alex’s back—it was getting close.  “God damn it, Alex.  Leave it!” she yelled as she moved towards her sister, swinging her shotgun at the walkers by the barrel. It shattered some skulls, or just dazed them slightly, but it gave her time to grab Alex by her elbow and pull her backwards.

 

“Sorry, Kara,” Alex gasped as she seemed to tuned back into her surroundings.  There were more than she believed, and she swung at a few as they made for the door for a second time.  “Let’s get inside,” she huffed as Kara opened the door to the brick building.  Alex moved her handgun up and shot the last three bullets in her clip at the three nearest of the walkers and stepped back so Kara could finally close the door.  With heavy thud of the door, they were left in almost complete darkness.  “Kara… flashlight and knife.  Conserve ammo,” the brunette said as she holstered her handgun in the thigh holster on her left leg as she pulled a small flashlight from her back pocket.  It wasn’t going to be much light, but it would be enough for her to see in front of her.  “Room by room, keep eyes on closets and dark corners, I’ve got behind us,” Alex finished as she urged Kara to move forward.  Her blonde sister nodded her understanding, knowing Alex said all of this more for comfort than an actual need to tell her what she needed to do. 

 

They’d been at this for months now.  It had taken them awhile to find each other, and when they did—they stayed together.  They’d had groups, but nothing lasts forever and now it was back to them again; their last group was no doubt dead… the horde that separated them had chased the sisters and probably overrode the others.  Alex didn’t want to think that way, but it was the reality of the world now.  If you separated from your group, you could spend time trying to find them… or stay alive.  “Stop thinking so much Alex, I can see the steam from here,” Kara said with a smile as she pushed open the next door and moved inside.  So far, nothing had popped out.  They’d gone into the first door on their right and found an apartment.  It was abandoned, pictures and other various memorabilia were gone.  It looked like the kitchen had been emptied when they’d passed through the open area that contained the living room, dining room, and kitchen.  There were four more doors to go through until this first apartment was cleared and they could breathe for a few seconds. 

 

The first door had been a small bedroom, belonging to a child.  Alex had let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding when she saw the room and closet empty and no blood or body in sight.  It looked like the family had managed to get out… or at least the kid had.  She’d closed the door once Kara had moved back into the small hallway that held the other doors.  The door Kara had opened as she’d spoken belonged to the bathroom.  Two doors.  Check.  That left what could be a closet, another bedroom, and possibly a storage and/or laundry room.  Or maybe a third bedroom.  As they stepped towards the next door, right next to the closet, something moved. 

 

Alex tightened her grip on her axe as Kara looked at her over her shoulder, a hand on the handle of the next door.  Alex moved silently across the floor and moved to the other side of the door, prepared to attack when Kara had it opened enough to see inside.  The younger woman turned the handle and the sound of something falling followed by a few thumps echoed from the room.  Alex looked at Kara once more and nodded for her to open the door, and once Kara did, Alex moved into the doorway and flashed her light into the room and scanned where the noise had come from.

 

On the floor of the linoleum covered room was an empty plastic bucket that used to hold detergent.  It was on its side on the floor about two feet from the bottom of the washing machine.  She moved the light up and scanned the top of the washing machine and dryer.  She paused on the scared hazel eyes of a young boy.  He looked to be about six years old, maybe a little older—and he was thin, like he hadn’t eaten in a few days… maybe a few weeks.  Tears were running down his dirty cheeks as he tried to burrow into the corner where the dryer met the wall, just underneath the shelf that held detergent and other soaps and various items used to clean clothes.  “Kara, clear the last room… I’ve got this,” Alex said as she let the axe fall into its holster handle first.  The blonde nodded as she moved away from the open door, and Alex slowly stepped forward.  “Hey there, kiddo,” Alex said softly.  The boy merely flinched and his feet dug into the metal of the dryer as he tried to make himself smaller.  “It’s okay, sweetie… I’m not here to hurt you.”  Still he didn’t relax or move from his spot; she felt her heart break a little at the state of the child.  He had to have been living in this apartment—or the entire building—by himself for a long while to be as dirty, pale, and thin as he was.  “Are you hungry?” she asked as she let one strap of her pack fall off her right arm and she swung it around to her front to dig inside for the granola bars she had stashed in there.

 

The boy seemed interested when she pulled out the package and slowly unwrapped it.  He looked between her and the food as a door closed, down the hallway and soft footfalls came back towards them to signal Kara’s return.  Alex stepped forward quickly and let the boy take the granola bar from her hand, and she let the pack fall down her left arm and she sat it on the ground.  Next, she grabbed her canteen from its spot on her belt and unscrewed the top.  The boy looked suspicious as she offered it to him.  “It’s just water, kiddo,” she said.  But the boy was still tense, so Alex lifted the canteen to her lips and took a long swig.  “See?  Just fine.”  The boy moved forward and took the canteen from her hand as the wrapping from the now gone granola bar fell to the floor.  He was gulping down water when Kara moved back into the room.

 

“I see things are going spectacularly here,” Kara said with a smile as she leaned against the door jamb.  “The apartment’s clear, Alex… but it seems like there was a scuffle in the master bedroom…”

 

“Bodies?” Alex asked as she kept her eyes on the boy.

 

“Just one,” Kara answered.  “Female… could be about your age.  He has her eyes.”  Alex swore then as she moved back from the boy.  “She’s probably only been dead a few days… the smell isn’t too bad.  But we need to move her and clean the room out if we want a mattress to sleep on.”

 

“A mattress would be heaven right now…”

 

“California King,” Kara spoke with a smile.  She let out a chuckle as Alex moaned at the thought of having room to stretch out on a comfortable bed.  If only for a night.  “I’ll wrap the body in the bedding and drag it into the living room if you want to… continue this,” Kara said as she gestured between the boy and her older sister.

 

“I’ll help you drag it outside…” Alex said as the boy lowered the canteen.  He moved down off the dryer and to her bag and pulled out another granola bar.  “We’ll definitely need to check the next few apartments on this floor for food… seems like he’s got your appetite,” the brunette laughed as he inhaled his third granola bar.  “Whoa, kiddo… if you eat too much you’ll make yourself sick.”  Before he could reach for another one, Alex grabbed her pack and closed it—if he had been starving, he needed to slow his intake.  “Take another sip of the water, sweetheart,” Alex spoke softly, running a hand through his hair as he lifted the canteen to his mouth.  When he’d taken a large gulp, she reached for the water and he handed it to her before he wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand.  “Alright, I’m going to leave this room and shut the door… okay?” she said quietly.  “Me and Kara need to take care of… of the body.  But we’ll be right back, I promise… okay?”  The boy’s eyes widened and water collected along his bottom eyelids as his bottom lip trembled before he shook his head.  “Aw, shit.  Kiddo… don’t cry!” she scrambled to tug him close to her in a hug.  “I need you to be a big strong little man, alright?  I’ll let you have another granola bar when me and Kara get back.  But you need to stay in here, with the door closed.  And be quiet,” she pulled away from him and looked him in the eye as she spoke.  “We won’t let anything bad happen to you.  We’ll be right back.  Just… just stay here, okay?”  It took a few long moments, but he finally nodded and slowly moved back on top of the dryer where he’d been when Alex found him and she stood to leave the laundry room.  She set her pack down just outside the door, along with the half empty canteen and moved into the living area where Kara had managed to drag the body. 

 

“Let’s do this quick, Alex…” the blonde spoke.  “Take that side…” Kara said as she gestured to the opposite side of the wrapped body.  It was a bit of a struggle, but they made it to the hallway outside the apartment—shutting the door behind them—and moved down the hallway to the heavy door they’d used to enter the brick building.  Once there, they lowered the body and Alex picked her axe from its holster as Kara pulled the shotgun from where it sat on her back. 

 

“I’ve got the door, Kara…” Alex said and the blonde nodded.  “Ready?” she asked, and when she got a nod from her sister, she pushed open the door and attacked the first walker that hadn’t been knocked back by the door.  Kara got off a few shots as Alex continued to lay into the small crowd.  When they’d gotten enough room, they both moved back to the body and managed to drag it quickly and throw it outside.  The not-so-fresh meat became the new target for the walkers and they all crowded on the body of the dead woman.  It gave Alex and Kara enough time to move back inside the building before the walkers seemed to realize the body wasn’t what they wanted most.

 

With the task done, they both leaned against the walls just inside the door and took a few deep breaths to calm their heart rates and their bodies.  “Cool… so that’s done,” Kara managed to say first.  “Clean up the bedroom and then hunt the next couple of apartments for food?”

 

“Yea, sounds like a plan,” Alex answered as they both pushed off their respective walls and moved back down the hallway to the apartment they’d left.  The brunette moved back to the laundry room while Kara checked cabinets and the pantry to make sure there were absolutely no edibles and managed to find coffee grounds and a half-empty bag of corn meal.  The refrigerator had an empty jug of milk and spoiled fruit and lunch meat.  Nothing that wouldn’t get them sick.  There were empty boxes of snack foods and other meals that would have been easy to make with a fire or limited electricity—so the woman and boy who’d been holed up before the woman died, had been there long enough to eat the food stored there.  But it had obviously run out.

 

“Alex, we’ve got old coffee grounds, but not anything else!” Kara called across the apartment.  It was loud enough for Alex to be able to hear her, but hopefully not loud enough to cause a problem.  It didn’t seem like the walls were paper thin—so maybe they’d get lucky.  “Alex?”

 

Kara turned as she heard the familiar footfalls of her sister and saw the woman enter the living area with the boy wrapped around her torso.  “He refused to walk…” was her only explanation and Kara had to smile at the image.  “He also won’t tell me his name… so I guess ‘kiddo’ will have to do.”

 

“We could call him Spot… or Fido…” Kara started to list off.  “Ooo!  What about Sneakers?”  Her playful excitement at the name seemed to get to the boy and he snorted a laugh.  “There we go!  He liked that one… Sneakers it is,” she proclaimed proudly and the boy merely smiled.

 

“Mikael,” he spoke softly.  “She called me Mike… until…”  His soft voice broke at the thought of the woman who’d been in the apartment with him.  “I like Sneakers better… it could be my codename,” he murmured finally and Alex’s eyes softened as she looked down at him.  Kara watched her sister and the boy… and wondered briefly if this is how motherhood would have looked on the other woman… if the world hadn’t turned to shit. 

 

“Alright… we’ll call you Sneakers then,” Alex said, barely above a whisper as she laid a kiss against his forehead.  “And if you get a codename, that means we have to give you a mission…” she continued.  “And the first mission is… to find blankets.”  The boy nodded and let his legs drop from around Alex’s waist and she lowered him to the floor before hurrying down the hallway to the closet door they’d opened briefly upon investigating the apartment. 

 

He came back minutes later with a large blanket that looked to have unfolded as he’d pulled it out of the closet and dragged it back to them.  “I got one!” Mikael said, muffled by the fabric of the blanket he held. 

 

“Good job,” Kara said with a smile.  “Now… let’s go make the bed, while Alex makes sure no one can get in…” she said as she turned him and walked back down the hallway towards the master bedroom.  “I think with all of this excitement, we should take a well-deserved nap!”  Alex stood in the living room and shook her head with a smile before she looked at the furniture around the open area and decided what to drag in front of the door.

 

There were the sofas, which would keep the door closed but would also be a hassle to move constantly—even if only for the day or so they stayed here.  There was entertainment center, which actually looked like an old dresser that had been remodeled to fit the television and sound system that used to be there… burglars having looted the apartment shortly after the epidemic had started and before the world and its economy had collapsed.  Alex had found the piece of furniture to move.  It was made of real wood so it was sturdy but it didn’t have its drawers, so it was light enough to move easily—for her and Kara anyway.  Not so much walkers.  Especially if they stopped it up with the carpets that littered the hard wood floors.  But first… Alex made sure to lock, dead bolt, and latch the door.  It wouldn’t do if the damned things figured out how to turn the door knob and could just open the door.

 

Next she cleared the carpets from in front of the door and then cleared what was left on the dresser-turned-entertainment-center and then proceeded to drag it to sit in front of the door.  It was a bit heavier than she’d anticipated, which wasn’t a bad thing.  Then next, she moved the carpets to press up against all four legs.  The rubber on the bottom that prevented them from moving and causing falls when people walked on them would serve as a sort of stopper to keep the dresser from gaining the friction to move.  It wasn’t full proof… but it had worked in the past. 

 

Satisfied with her work, she moved to the master bedroom where she found Kara and Mikael on the bed—the boy asleep on Kara’s chest as she ran her fingers through his brown hair.  He looked… he looked normal then.  Like a boy should look at his age.  “Exhausted… passed out the second we laid down,” Kara informed her.  “You should take a nap, too… I got more sleep than you did last night.”  Alex was reluctant, but the moment she’d laid down on the comfortable bed with her head on an old pillow—her body relaxed and her mind shut off, slipping into the wonderful world of dreamland…

**Author's Note:**

> Mikael = Mon-El. Because I think he's better as a kid, who is adorable and will learn how to be a perfect gentleman in the apocalypse!


End file.
